Little Things
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Eight tiny, fluffy, cheesy, sweet, meaningful, adorable-filled prompts for our favorite underwater couple; Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber.


**1. "I want a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot."**

"Wow... um..."

"What? Too much?" Lagoona inspected herself; examining her shimmering coral pink dress. "Maybe more simple?"

"No... you look..." Gil was stunned by how beautiful his girlfriend looked in the simple dress she had chosen for Junior Prom. "... Wow."

"That's a nice thing to say." she laughed.

"No... um... I mean..." Gil scratched the back of his neck nervously. "You look really, really..." Once those emerald eyes met his, he froze. "... Beautiful."

Lagoona blushed a pink darker than her dress and smiled sheepishly. That meant so much coming from him... And how shy he was... Just made it so cute...

* * *

**2. "Who calls you back when you hang up on him."**

"Oh, there you go again with the idiotic..."

"Come on, I didn't mean it."

"_Of course_ you didn't!" Lagoona slammed down the phone and sank down into her seat. She hated when Gil brought up stupid things; like how the two of them were different water types. She thought that didn't matter anymore... She thought he had gotten over it... She thought... Her thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang.

Not bothering to check the I.D., she immediately picked it up.

"Blue residence."

"Sorry about that."

Despite her anger, Lagoona couldn't help but laugh.

"Gillington Webber, you truly are something else."

* * *

**3. "Who will stay awake, just to watch you sleep."**

... Beautiful blonde and blue locks; swept across her face... Emerald green eyes; closed... Her aquamarine skin; the tiny scales up and down her arms shining off of the moonlight... Even though it was past midnight, Gil didn't want to drive her home as he watched Lagoona peacefully sleep in the passenger seat of his old, beat-up truck.

After a long night together; a movie, dinner, then moonlight swim, Lagoona had passed out about thirty minutes ago during the long drive back to Salem.

With the radio stations playing soft melodies by Unlifehouse, Ed Shrieken and other artists, right now, this moment was imperfectly perfect.

Pulling right outside Lagoona's home, Gil glanced at her one last time before lightly shaking her to awake her.

"Mmm... Crikey... It's not morning already, is it?" Lagoona muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Gil laughed. "Far from it... Though, you do look cute when you sleep."

Blushing a light pink, Lagoona just shook her head playfully as she exited the vehicle and blew him a kiss.

* * *

**4. "The boy who kisses your forehead."**

"Bloody hell!" Lagoona shrieked. "I hate this movie!" She threw a pillow at Clawdeen, who was laughing hysterically. "Note to _everyone_, don't let her choose movies!"

"Actually... I picked it." Toralei chuckled.

"Oh, like that's so much better."

"You're not scared, are you?" Gil murmured, wrapping his arms tight around his girlfriend. Right now, a couples' sleepover was going on at Draculaura's house and so far, with a normie horror movie playing, Lagoona wouldn't admit it, but...

"Yes." she whispered. "I don't like guts being ripped out of _anyone._"

She, along with most of the other girls in the room, screamed as a man with a hockey mask came out of the woods with a chainsaw, covered in blood.

"Don't worry." Gil chuckled, holding Lagoona just a bit tighter. "It's not real..." Due to his helmet currently being off, he decided to kiss her forehead lightly, for comfort, but he laughed as she screamed again as a normie girl on the screen was cut in half with the chainsaw.

"If we were in this movie, you'd be the first to get killed." Lagoona teased.

"... Can't say you're lying." Gil replied with a smirk.

* * *

**5. "Who wants to show you the world."**

"Alright, Gil, can ya just tell me where we're going?"

"... I don't think so."

"Oh, come on." Lagoona sighed. "I don't mean to complain, but we've been walking for _ages_..."

"... And I don't mean to pick on you, but wearing platform flip-flops isn't the best thing when you're going on a hike, don't you think?" Gil countered.

"I didn't know we were going on a hike. You just said you were taking me on a date." Lagoona smirked. "Next time, warn me."

"Alright, alright, fine, I will..." Taking her hand into his own, the two of them took a few more steps and finally reached the top of the hill; to reveal a huge lake before them and beautiful scenery around.

"... I can admit. This was worth it." Lagoona smiled. "But... you know, I'm sort of glad you're not wearing your helmet."

Bewildered, Gil looked at his girlfriend. "Why?"

"Sorry, love..." she giggled. "But that hike really did drain me, so..." With that, she let go of his hand and pushed him off the hill. However, her plan backfired as Gil quickly caught on, grabbing her hand at the last minute and the both of them fell into the deep water with a loud splash.

"I got you." Gil smirked as they both came back up almost immediately.

"... Oh, now you're _really_ getting it." Lagoona chuckled.

* * *

**6. "Who thinks you're pretty without makeup on."**

"Don't rush me!"

"You told me to pick you up at noon!"

"Well..." Lagoona glanced to the clock. It was twelve-thirty. "I overslept!"

Gil's loud sigh was heard at the bottom of the steps. "Fine..."

"Finally..." Lagoona muttered, grabbing her makeup kit. She would have to just settle for simple eyeshadow and lipstick today...

"... Do you really need that?"

Lagoona let out a light shriek as she dropped her makeup and looked over her shoulder. "Gil! I thought you were waiting downstairs!"

"You never oversleep." he replied.

Letting out a huff, knowing she had been beaten, Lagoona shrugged it off. "Just give me five minutes..."

Gil chuckled. "Why?"

"Because..." Lagoona twisted the top of her lipstick. "I'm not ready..."

As she began to apply it, Gil snatched it from her clutches.

"Oi! What's your problem?"

"I like you better without it."

"... You do?" Lagoona's cheeks went redder than any shade of blush could provide.

"... Yeah. That only hides your true beauty." Gil muttered; obviously getting shy at this point.

Lagoona giggled. "C'mere, you..." She pulled him close, pressed the button on his helmet; causing it to open and then passionately kissed him on the lips.

However, as she pulled away, she laughed out loud.

"Might wanna wash that off, love..."

"... What?" Gil questioned, his eyebrows knit; looking into the mirror of Lagoona's vanity set. Her lipstick, which wasn't quite dry at that moment, had smudged on his own lips.

"It's a good look for you!" Lagoona joked.

Gil couldn't help but laugh as well all-the-while giving her a playful glare.

* * *

**7. "The one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you."**

"Oh, quit worrying."

"You know, that's kind of hard for me!"

Lagoona shrugged. "Well... I can't say you're lying."

"... Hey!" Gil exclaimed.

"What? It's true."

Letting out a deep sigh, Gil stole a glance at the nearby booth. "Do you really think that jet-skiing is safe?"

"Oh, come on!" Lagoona huffed. "It's not all that bad."

"Do you know how many monsters got hurt on those... things?" Gil pointed to the array of jet-skis, also close by.

"... Do you?" Lagoona countered.

"Well... no." Gil muttered. "But they _look_ dangerous. You _could_ get hurt."

"Right after I drown."

"... You can't drown. You're a water monster."

"Exactly." Lagoona smirked.

"... Your argument is still valid." Gil replied. "What if you crash or... something?"

"... Something? Really?"

"Yeah... something..."

Lagoona let out a light moan and facepalmed. "Gil, mate, I'm not gonna get all mangled up or anything."

"You... you don't know that!" Gil stuttered.

Rolling her eyes, she gave in. "Fine. I won't go jetskiing."

"Good. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"... But that doesn't mean _you're_ not."

Frowning, Gil knew he was beat. "... Oh-no."

* * *

**8. "... And how lucky he is to have you."**

"What... what in the world are you...?"

"Don't look over there."

"What? Why not?" Lagoona muttered, looking over her shoulder.

"I said _don't_ look!" Gil moaned.

"Honestly, I don't see the big deal..." Lagoona replied as she made eye contact with a vampire boy who was, from the looks of it, checking her out. "... Oh."

"Exactly..." Gil sighed.

To his surprise, Lagoona actually giggled when she turned back to him. "Are you jealous, love?"

"What? No."

"Oh, right..." she played with the straw in her soda. "Then why didn't you want me looking over there?"

"... Uh... well... you see..." Gil fumbled for words before falling flat.

Lagoona smirked. "If you're not jealous, then you're overprotective, aren't ya?"

"... Maybe?"

She laughed. "Well, that's _real_ smooth of ya. Acting all shy around ya girl."

Gil bit his lip. "Whatever. Just don't look over there."

Lagoona rolled her eyes playfully. "Alright... Mr. Wanna-Be Suave..." she whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Gil inquired, with a smirk.

"Nothing!" Lagoona chuckled, taking a sip of her drink and giving a playful wink to her boyfriend.

* * *

_I told you! THIS WAS POINTLESS FLUFF AND FEELS! :P __I felt the sudden urge to write some LagoonaxGil, so... ee-yup. That's what this is. Got these prompts off of some pic I found on Google Images :P Best place to find love quotes for stuffs like this...  
_

_Now, my beloved readers, if y'all review, you get a grilled chicken leg! Nomnomnom :3 That is, before I eat them all XD  
_


End file.
